Forbidden Love
by Sexy-Sorceress
Summary: Jessica is betrothed to Arthur, but she makes a little mistake, she falls in love with his servant Merlin. Will their love story become a reality or remain a story? Will she risk every thing for her love or just marry Arthur?
1. Prologue

Forbidden Love

My eyes opened and looked up at the ceiling knowing that in a few hours I would belong to Arthur. How I would do anything not to walk down the aisle with Arthur today. I lay on bed with tear falling from my eyes, as I saw my maid enter the room.

"Good morning my lady," she said in a cheery voice. "Your wedding gown looks beautiful." She complemented.

I looked at it and began to cry harder and remembered the day when my father took me to meet my betrothed Arthur


	2. Arthur

Flashback:

"Father I'm not ready to be married!" I yelled at him.

"Jessica! You will marry Arthur in little under a week!" my father ordered.

"I refuse to marry someone who I've never met!" I protested.

"Well that won't be an issue, we're dining with his family tonight!" he said.

When we reached the palace, we were escorted to the banquet by a young boy he was handsome and he had the most startling, deep blue eyes. He pulled back a chair for me to sit down. I saw that everyone was already seated. I sat facing Arthur, he was a handsome boy with blond hair and blue eyes, as I looked at his face there was a form of arrogance and self pride which didn't appeal to me.

After dinner Arthur took me to his room. As I entered I saw the boy that had escorted me to the table, sweeping out Arthur's fireplace.

"Jessica, he is my servant Merlin." Arthur stated in his arrogant voice.

Who could think such an attractive person could be a just servant.

"Hi, Merlin I'm Jessica" I said reaching out for a handshake.

"There is no need to be formal with the servant" Arthur said in an impolite tone.

I smiled and slowly pulled my hand back, he smiled back his teeth were perfect and his smile was so innocent.

"So are you looking forward to becoming Princess of Camelot?" Arthur asked in a stuck-up tone.

"I'm not sure" I said.

That night I lay in my bed completely frustrated that I had to marry that arrogant little brat. My father and Arthur's father, the king Uther had betrothed me to Arthur a few weeks after was born. Uther only agreed because my father was of noble blood and my father agreed because he always does what he thinks is best for me. Why doesn't my father understand that all I want is to have some freedom and marry who I want to?

I sighed as I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Merlin

The next morning I went out to collect some supplies. As I looked over the fresh fruits I heard someone yelling.

"Merlin, hurry up, walk faster and don't drop anything." I looked and saw that it was Arthur and he was forcing Merlin to carry all his armour and chain mail then he dumped his sword on as well. Merlin was having trouble carrying all the things that Arthur was placing on him, he tripped over.

"Get up you clumsy buffoon," Arthur yelled at him.

"Yes sire," he said in an innocent tone while collecting all Arthur's things off the ground.

I don't know why but I went up to Merlin and helped him gather Arthur's armour.

"Why are you helping him? He's just a servant," Arthur asked me.

"Why are you so nasty to him?! Just because he a servant doesn't mean he's not a human!" I protested, "And I don't believe that anyone should be treated like that!"

"You can't speak to me like that I'm the prince! I could have you thrown in jail for that!"

"But you can't because I'm your wife-to-be!"I stated.

Arthur walked off after that leaving Merlin and me there. Merlin quickly grabbed all of Arthur's things and started following him before I could say anything to him.

That afternoon when I was in my room, when my father knocked on my door.

"There is someone here to see you," he said

"Who?" I asked as Merlin walked into the room. "Hi Merlin, what are you doing here? Come in."

He came in.

"I'm sorry for not thanking you earlier." He said.

"Thanking me for what?" I asked.

"For fighting for me earlier."

"Oh that, don't worry about it, I would have done the same for anyone," I answered, "anyway may I ask why do you work for Arthur?"

"I don't wish to, but it's one way to get an earning." He said. "May I ask why are you marrying Arthur?"

"I don't wish to, but I've been betrothed to him since I was a few weeks old."

He smiled as he said "I must be off, I need to make Arthur's bed."

"Alright," I smiled "bye," I said as Merlin walked out the door.

My father walked on as soon as Merlin walked out.

"Jessica, I need to speak to you," he said.

"Yes father," I said

"Is that boy the reason you don't want to marry Arthur?"

"Who Merlin?" I asked completely shocked, "No! Of course not!"

"Then why was he here?" My father asked inquisitively.

"He is just a good friend," I lied not wanting to tell my father that I went against Arthur to stand up for him.

"Well you make sure that it stays that way!" he ordered as he walked out of the room.


	4. Love?

I lay my bed that night thinking that my father thought that I was in love with Merlin, which was outrageous, shocking, unbelievable and dreadful. Is it true? I asked myself. I had never thought of Merlin in that way. Was the only reason I helped him today because I loved him? These questions ran through my head all night.

The next morning I realised that I hadn't bought any bread, so I headed down to the baker and to my surprise Merlin was there.

"Hi Jessica,"

"Hi," I said in a shy tone.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I answered. "I just forgot to buy bread yesterday."

"Was that because of me?"

"No. Not at all. Well bye" I said.

Merlin looked at me, his eyes were requesting me to stay. I could not bear to look into eyes anymore, I just grabbed the bread and left.

I got home I placed the bread on the table and went into my room. As I lay on my bed and closed my eyes and all I could do was think of Merlin, his deep blue eyes, his perfect smile and his adorable fringe. Why was I thinking like this? Was I really falling in love with him? Tears started falling down my cheeks. There was a knock on my door.

"It's Merlin"

My voice trembled as I spoke, "come in."

"I don't know if it's my place to ask or not but you seemed a little upset earlier." He questioned.

"My father came up with this weird" my voice started to tremble even more "idea that you were the reason that I didn't want to marry Arthur."

"Is it true?" he asked.

I thought for a moment "I... I... don't know."

Merlin was totally shocked at my answer "I must go." He said as he walked out of the room.

I knew that he needed time alone and think things through, as did I.


	5. I Love You Too

The next morning Merlin came to see me again.

"Jessica I don't know if you will accept after this or hate me but I love you"

I was left speechless after hearing those three words if felt good. Why did it feel good? I was in love. It's all it could be. I took a moment before I said

"I love you too,"

He kissed me on the forehead and took me in his arms it was the most amazing feeling in the whole, then he lifted me up from the ground and spun me around, as he placed me back on the ground and pressed his lips against mine, it felt like there were church bells ringing all around me. As he pulled back he whispered in my ear "I love you"

"Wow this happened so fast isn't it amazing?"I asked.

"Yes it is but we will never be able to be together you're getting married to Arthur in two days." He reminded me

"Oh Merlin, please don't say that," I begged him, "I can't marry Arthur, I won't marry Arthur!"

As I was speaking I felt tears rolling down my face.

"Hey Jess please don't cry." He said wiping my tears. "There has got to be some way... some way... that's it!"

"What?" I asked.

"Listen we can elope together."

"What?"

"Listen meet me at the forest at the end of Camelot tomorrow bring your things. I'll be waiting there with a horse." He said.

"Where are we going to go?"

"We can go to Ealdor."

"Ealdor? Where is Ealdor?"

"My village, where I lived before I came to Camelot. It will take a few days to get there."

"I will meet you outside the forest tomorrow at noon."

He kissed me on the forehead and said to me "I must go, I love you."

He left with an adorable smile on his face.


	6. Eloping

The next morning I packed all my things and quietly left the house I got to the end of Camelot Merlin was waiting there or me he had a horse with all his things on it. He climbed up on the horse and pulled me up. We had been rode for a few hours then it started getting dark. Merlin built a fire. I lay on the ground looking up at the stars and Merlin lay next to me.

He sighed, "We should reach Ealdor tomorrow afternoon."

I smiled as I rested my head on his chest and drifted off to sleep.

I was awakened by galloping horses, I opened my eyes and looked up there were guards all around pointing swords at us.

"Arrest them!" Arthur ordered.

"You can't arrest us we're not in Camelot!" Merlin protested.

"Weather I can or cant doesn't matter, you can't escape." Arthur stated.

"How'd you find us?" I asked completely shocked.

"Your father came and asked for help at the castle when you disappeared we figured out that you and Merlin were escaping."

"I don't wish to live with you, you don't wish to live with me, so please just let us go." I begged.

"No I don't especially not anymore, but I respect my father's wishes." He said.

"I would have married you without complaint, if it wasn't for love."

"Love?" he asked.

"Everything just felt right," I said grabbing tightly onto Merlin's arm, "when I fell in love, but you won't understand!"

"Arrest him!" Arthur yelled.

"No!" I yelled as I squeezed Merlin's arm, but the guards were too strong they took him away from me tears started pouring down my eyes as his hand slid off mine.

"Merlin!" I screamed.

He looked at me with his innocent eyes pleading for help, I ran towards him, but Arthur stopped me holding his sword out in front of me.

"Get on the horse!" he ordered.

I slowly climbed up on the horse. It was a miserable and long journey to Camelot. I couldn't help but think what would happen to me when we got back to Camelot? What would happen to Merlin? I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to him.

When we reached Camelot Arthur said "lock him up, before kill him!"

The guards started dragging Merlin.

"No! Wait. He didn't do anything wrong. Lock me up if you want but let him go. Please" I begged.

"Jessica, I shouldn't have told you my feelings, I'm sorry." Merlin said while being dragged away.

"I love you," he slowly whispered looking towards me.

"I love you too," I said as Arthur dragged me back to my room.

"You betrayed me!" Arthur yelled.

"Arthur," I said, "I never loved you."

"That doesn't matter you betrothed to me and not only that your wedding is tomorrow."

"I refuse to marry you!" I yelled.

"You have to marry me or I will have Merlin executed!" he ordered.

I began to cry.

"Arthur please don't do this," I begged him.

Arthur just walked past me and said, "There will be guards at your door."

When Arthur left I fell to my knees as tears poured down my cheeks.

That night I lay in my bed thinking. How could I marry Arthur? I had to it was Merlin's life at stake and Arthur was serious he would execute Merlin. I wished I could see Merlin just one last time. I cried all night wishing that I'd never helped Merlin, if hadn't I wouldn't be imprisoned in my room and Merlin wouldn't be imprisoned in jail. I felt that it was entirely my fault.

End of flashback


	7. I Do

My maid helped dress me into my wedding gown I cried as I placed my veil on. It was time, I knew it was. As I walked down the aisle I saw Arthur standing there, tears started pouring from my eyes. I reached the alter and the priest started to perform all the rites. My tears had wet my veil.

"Do you Jessica Lal take Arthur Pendragon to be your husband?" the priest said.

I'm sorry Merlin I thought to myself as I said, "I do."

"Do you Arthur Pendragon take Jessica Lal to be you wife?"

He thought for a moment. Then he said, "No."

I turned my head and looked at him entirely shocked.

"Look behind you" he said.

I turned my head and saw Merlin standing there, I back looked at Arthur, more shocked than I already was.

"I had him released this morning. Now go before I change my mind." He said.

I pulled my veil back and smiled as I ran towards Merlin, I threw my arms around him and squeezed as hard as I could, he lifted me up into his arms and spun me around. He placed me on the ground as he pressed his lips against mine, it felt like I was the queen of the world, but I knew that no queen could be as lucky as I was to have Merlin, my love, my life, my death, my everything.

"I love you" he whispered into my ears as he pulled back.

"I love you too" I replied smiling.

He knelt down on one knee and asked, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," I replied, smiling as Merlin stood up.

Merlin grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the alter and asked me.

"Do you Jessica take me Merlin to be your husband?"

"I do," I replied, "Do you Merlin take me Jessica to be your wife?"

"I do" he answered. Those two words sounded enchanting.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest added, "You may now kiss the bride."

I looked deep into Merlin's eyes as he pressed his lips against mine it was the most amazing kiss ever.


	8. Epilogue

By Jessica Lal

I had never thought that I would ever see Merlin again let alone marry him. A few weeks ago I thought that I would have been married to that arrogant brat Arthur and been princess of Camelot, but I knew than I was luckier than any princess I was married to Merlin the servant who was my prince forever... …the end…

1


End file.
